terminatorfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
John Connor/Checkmate
John Connor is the leader and founder of the Human Resistance and the Co-Leader of Neo-Techcom along with Trevor Morgan. Most of his family have become Series K terminators like himself. History John Connor used his knowledge from his mother, Sarah Connor, to found the human resistance and lead them against Skynet to win the War against the Machines. At some point during the war, John found Kyle Reese in the sewers and saved him from an infiltrator. He later befriended Kyle and taught him everything he knew about combat and warfare. At some point after finding Kyle, John married fellow resistance member Kate Brewster. Before Operation Chrono, John Connor asked Kyle to join his forces to take down a prison camp which was more crucial than the other complex in Colorado as this camp contained the final weapon of Skynet in case it lost the war. John told Kyle that if he had a choice, he would rather not ask him to join his team for the mission. After Skynet was destroyed, the Resistance learned of Skynet's plan of Sarah Connor's assassination. Many soldiers volunteered for the mission, but Kyle was the only one chosen for the mission to go to the year 1984 to protect Sarah Connor. Before the departure, Kyle asked John how he could know so much about everything. John replied that it is because he "cheated". However, when seeing Kyle off, John was assaulted by Skynet from behind, who infiltrated under the guise of Tech-Com soldier Alex earlier, and was turned into a T-3000 along with Kate. However, the AI Knightnet intervened and was able to help John retain his humanity and emotion. After his transformation, John pretended to side with Skynet along with Kate and went back in time to 2019. Because of his physical form, he retained the ability to age, allowing him to outlive his children and grandchildren. This also allowed him to oversee the creation of the SKY-1 Orbital Stations and lead several attacks on them. Following Knightnet's attempt at hacking Skynet, John was able to recover information on "Project Nephilim" and Skynet's use of the Nevada Compound (Formerly known as "Area 51"). Connor originally wanted to raid the facility, but his grandson, Maitland Connor, advised against it. In the mid 2080's, Christopher Connor's base in Cheyenne was attacked by the C-10, Trevor Morgan. Christopher, however, was able to convince Trevor to join the resistance, by showing him the true ways of Skynet. John was, at first, skeptical about Morgan, but his attitude towards Trevor changed after seeing his devotion to the human cause at the Battle of Los Mochis (in which he nearly lost his life). After the Raid of Vancouver, Techcom was decimated to such a point, where the survivors had to regroup into Neo-Techcom. During this time, John worked hard at trying to establish contact with the rest of the Resistance. Following the Death of Christopher Connor, John was reinstated as the leader of the Human Resistance, while Trevor Morgan was appointed as Neo-Techcom leader. In 2090, Morgan had finished constructing the Hyperion AI and was about to upload it. Due to his nano-machine form, Connor volunteered to be the catalyst. However, Skynet launched an all-out assault in a attempt to prevent Hyperion from being uploaded. During the battle, John stayed with Trevor to cover him while he began the uploading process and killed a number of terminators. John then engaged in a lengthy fight with John Greys, a T-3000 and the one responsible for killing Christopher, and killed him by kicking him into a magnetic field. Eventually, Trevor uploaded Hyperion. Not long after, Skynet collapsed, and the war ended. After the collapse of Skynet, John Connor founded the High Commission for Human-Machine Relations, focused on integrating rogue terminators into human society. Following the April 20th Revolt, John, who was linked directly to Hyperion, became increasingly militant against the Anti-Hyperion Forces. While Trevor programmed Hyperion to not engage in conflict, Hyperion found a loophole in his programming, and instead created several other AI's who were able to fight. Nonetheless, these AI's simply created security drones, with the sole purpose of suppressing an armed rebellion. Abilities T-3000 abilities Series K abilities * Superior strength * Hyper-accelerated speed * Adaption * Cellular regeneration Appearances Films *''Terminator Checkmate'' Novels * Terminator Chronos Parts 1, 3 and 9 YouTube miniseries * Terminator Kronos: The Series TV series * Terminator Checkmate: The Series Category:Resistance members Category:Targeted by Skynet Category:Male characters Category:Alive Category:Terminator Kronos